Clipping Wings
by mellow984
Summary: (Country Road AU). This is another 'cut' scene from my story 'Over the Mountains'. This happens after the breakfast scene - where Ezra and Josiah goes to see the parole officer. In this story, you get to read what Ezra did to receive the GPS on his ankle and a little back story or a little insight of where I am heading. It is also completed.


**Clipping Wings**

* * *

**Author's note**: Hey all. I decided that this AU will be called Country Road.

This is another 'cut' scene from my story 'Over the Mountains.' This part takes place the day after Josiah, Nate and Ezra arrives but before Natalie's birthday party. Once again, you do not need to read one story to understand what is taking place in this story. Remember the episode called The New Law? Federal Marshal Walter Bryce is in this chapter, title of occupation has changed. Also you will meet Sheriff Quince from Inmate 78, he has been down-graded in this chapter. This chapter was actually not going to be posted, I have mixed feelings about it. Ezra isn't in character for the most part but I was trying for a teenage feel for the story more than an adult gambler.

Oh- I wanted to add that I have no real knowledge of GPS monitoring bands and that I have pretty much made up how it would work by putting things together from what little I have read. I also do not know if a judge would actually attend a meeting with a parole officer. I live a shelter life- what can I say. It's fanfiction so I guess I get a leeway-right? Hope those that read do enjoy it.

**Author Note Ends**

* * *

Hills of meadows, valleys of trees, the small town of Four Corners seemed so surreal, so fictional, so magnificently dream-like. One may argue that Four Corners was in fact booming town, if that one person happened to consider that trees were among that growing population.

Ezra took it all in through the passenger seat of this Father's double cab pick-up truck as they drove away from his grandparents' home and headed in the direction of the little humble town.

He was to meet with Judge Travis and his new assigned parole officer, Officer Walter Bryce. The name alone sounded like an atrocious prick to Ezra's ears. Never judge a book by it's cover, he reminded himself. Of course in this case, by its title.

Ezra pulled his emerald eyes from the window to glance at his father, who was not only tunelessly humming but also tapping his fingers to a disorganized rhythm on the steering wheel. Ezra rolled his eyes, it was a habit Josiah seemed to do when the silence filter the air. Who knows, maybe one day Ezra may miss that tuneless hum.

Once they hit paved roads, Ezra thought that things would appear more civilized on approaching town but he blinked and missed half the town as they turned left into the county's office. He loved the city life, it was a life he knew. This felt like a nightmare and he landed in the land of Mayberry.

Josiah climbed out of the truck, beaming as memories of growing up came hurling back to him. He remembered visiting his father at work and sometimes bringing and sharing lunch together. How he would race down the sidewalk after school with his friends or purchase an ice cream cone from the Friendly Freeze Ice Cream mobile.

Josiah turned towards his son when he heard the door shut, his smile widen as Ezra walked around the truck towards him. Josiah was a man that loved history and this town was his very own history which he was granted a chance to share it with his children.

"You can see our home from here." Josiah pointed up towards the Gothic looking Victorian house perched on it's little hill. "Isn't she just gorgeous." He then pointed in a different direction. "And look, your school is on the other side of town. Walking distance or you could get a bike or a skateboard. Guess you could take that hover-board your mom gotcha but I rather you left it home on school days." Josiah hoped he didn't sound like a tour guide. Sometimes Ezra made him doubt himself though he was sure the boy didn't mean to make him feel that way.

"Am I dreaming or do I see a billiard hall before for me!" Ezra grinned on seeing an oblong wooden sign stating its organization and the year of its establishment. Finally something that held a little interest to him.

"You eyes are not deceiving you, my son." Josiah placed an arm around Ezra's shoulder to steer him towards the county building. "But you are dreaming if you think you will be allowed to step foot in there."

"Why not?" Ezra tore his gaze from the building and quicken his step to match Josiah's long strides. "It isn't a drinking establishment, is it? I see nothing stating of age restriction."

"No. No, they don't serve alcohol. In the mornings or afternoon its filled with seniors but in the evening, it turns with a different crowed. Then it is a place that has a reputation for trouble." Josiah opened the door for Ezra to go through. "And you have a reputation for trouble. Not exactly a good mix and just so you know, rolling your eyes won't change my opinion."

Ezra pushed on the door in front of him, leaning on it till Josiah was through the doorway and he allowed his father to guide him through the maze of offices till they came to an open working area. John Larabee was already walking towards them with a smile and two coffee cups in hand. Ezra secretly was hoping one was for him.

"Josiah!" Another man walked passed Sheriff John Larabee with his hand stretched out to shake Josiah's hand.

Josiah shook the man's hand and searched his memory for the name the face belonged to. "Cliff..."

"I'm an officer now," Officer Quince pointed at the badge he wore at the chest of his police uniform.

"That you are." Josiah nodded, thinking if the badge didn't clue him in the uniform would have done it. "Officer Quince now, I suppose."

"Yeah. Took a while to get it but it's worth it." Quince grinned, rubbing at his badge to give it a gleam. "Wow. It's been a long time since I saw you. How have you been."

"I been surviving like everyone else." Josiah gave his father a 'save me' look but John just handed him a cup of coffee with an amusing sorry kind of a smile.

Cliff Quince was five years older than Josiah, they had attended the same school and neither boys were considered 'popular' and that's all they had in common. But things change when you become older. With a badge, Quince felt he now had the attention he had always wanted, the feeling of fitting in with importance. Josiah never really felt like following everyone else.

"Heard you had some kids of your own, huh?" Quince looked over and nodded in Ezra's direction. "Heard that one was being difficult."

Josiah looked back at Ezra and shook his head. "Not difficult. Just misguided and poor judgment. We all go through that a time or two in our lives."

"Well, we are here to help make sure he gets on the right path of being a proper citizen and all, like the rest of the community." Quince said with much seriousness.

"I think we will have our jobs to keep ourselves busy with." John interrupted, nodding his head towards Quince's office desk. "Josiah can mind his own son and we can mind our desk."

Quince looked at his desk and blinked. "Yeah we got our work cut out for us but you know, we can still help you out if you need it."

"Well," Josiah said with a nod or two of his head. "I do appreciate knowing that but it's something that my son and I need to work on."

"And you have a lot of things to work on." John once again looked over at Quince's desk.

"It isn't a problem." Quince either ignored John's look or didn't grasp the meaning behind it. Ezra was guessing it was the latter. "We are here to serve in anyway that makes this little town a more peaceful and safe community." He pulled on his empty gun belt, pulling his trousers over his ankles in doing so.

Ezra looked over at his grandfather, quietly wondering if Officer Quince was the town's mascot.

"It goes greatly appreciated I am sure you are aware." Josiah agreed after taking a deep breath.

"Well, I know how hard it is to raise a teenage son that is going through a rebellious stage of life." Quince went on with a load sniff of importance. "Not that I have one of my own but we deal with our fair share in this town. At first sign, it is best to nip it in the buns, if you know what I mean."

"Quince..." John started, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to be patient. "We have work to do."

"We sure do. We are always busy." Quince pointed over to the piles of papers on his desk. "It never does end. But if you need help, you give us a call. We are here to assist you anyway we can."

"I believe that Sheriff Larabee is trying to use tact by implying that you are to go back to your desk and mind your own affairs." Ezra spoke out with annoyance.

John, who had been in the process of taking a sip of his coffee choked on a cough.

"Ezra!" Josiah gave him a stern look, who in turn just shrugged his shoulders at his father.

"Am I wrong?" Ezra looked over at his grandfather but the older man didn't reply.

"I apologies for Ezra's rude remark. He normally isn't like this." Josiah ignored his father' s raised eyebrows. "It's been a long week with us traveling and we are all tired and not settled in."

"I come off rude?" Ezra pointed a hand towards Josiah's cup of coffee. "Everyone in my approximately is consuming coffee and no one considered that I may want one as well."

John forced his coffee into his grandson's outstretched hand, "Shut-up now."

"Thank you," Ezra ignored the 'shut-up' comment before taking a drink of the hot beverage.

"Dad!" Josiah threw his hands up in the air. "You aren't helping. You can't just cave into his demands. You are rewarding him for behaving badly."

"Good lord!" Ezra crumbled his face and eyed the cup in his hand. "You are going to die of over indulging in refined sugar! There must be four parts of sweetener to your one grain of bean in this cup!" He peered inside the cup of coffee, swirling the cup around to move the liquid inside as he spoke. "Has your family physician not suggested a hemoglobin test?"

John took his coffee back, "I don't need you telling me how much sugar to put in my coffee."

"Thought mom said you were to cut back." Josiah took his father's cup and peered into it like his son had done.

"Thicker than maple syrup." Ezra had stepped closer to his father and peered back at the coffee in Josiah's hand.

"And I don't need you to do so either!" John took his cup back from his son's hand, glaring both at his son and grandson as he did. He turned to his officer and gave the famous Larabee glare. "Officer Quince get back to your damn desk now!"

Quince nodded his head in understanding but took a moment to use two fingers to point to his eyes than at Ezra for 'I'm watching you' signal. Ezra was about to return the signal with the popular one finger salute but Josiah had quickly reached out to gasp his arm, preventing him from raising it and giving him a warning look that Ezra felt he should heed.

"I believe the Judge and your correction officer is waiting for you." John all but growled, still a little sore about the coffee. He directed them further into the building. Not that it was a large building but it was more long than wide.

Both Ezra and Josiah followed the older man as he grumbled about coffee and sugar and people not minding their own business, especially those that don't have a medical degree.

When they entered the meeting room two men, in fine suits Ezra noted, were already sitting at a circular folding table. It was the kind with the fake laminated wooden top. In front of the men there were two laptops, each belonging to the other and also they had a cup of coffee placed on little white napkins set before them.

Ezra shook his head in the mockery the world was throwing at him on this 'fine' day. The two men stood up for introduction and John stepped forward.

"Judge Travis," John pointed to a white haired man and than at a man close to Josiah's own age with salt and pepper hair. "Officer Bryce. This is Josiah Larabee and his son Ezra Standish."

"Sirs," Josiah leaned over the table, grasping each hand in greeting. Ezra followed suit, proving he knew his manners well enough for business.

"Take a seat, gentlemen." Travis nodded to the two empty, hard, cushion-less seats across the table. Clearly this room was used for more than probation matters, but Josiah and Ezra both took their seats.

"Josiah, I will be waiting in my office if you want to stop by on your way out." John nodded to Travis and Bryce as he closed the door on his way out.

Travis turned to his laptop as Bryce did to his own, both having the same screen on files of Ezra's records. They both took a moment to quickly read the file in front of them. A process Ezra was sure they had done before his arrival.

"Says here that you were found driving a stolen car while intoxicated at the age of fourteen and been sentenced of home arrest while monitored for a six months. You also completed the mandatory DUI course." Travis turned his computer screen around so Ezra and Josiah both could see the documents under Ezra's case file. "Sounds as Judge Anthony gave you a break."

"I was parking the car," Ezra explained, placing his cherub mask on and lowered his voice to sound intimidated. "And I didn't know I was intoxicated at the time."

"You didn't know that the consumption of..." Travis turned the computer back around to face him. "Disaronno would lead to intoxication? That was the name of the bottle that was found on your person at the time of your arrest."

"I didn't realize I had that much." Ezra clarified untruthfully. He knew exactly how much he had and knew it was too much. Disaronno did have a nice, smooth taste and one sip easily became another. He wouldn't mind a shot of it now.

"And you weren't aware that 'parking' a car five miles from its original spot was considered driving?" Travis looked over at him. "Or that not having the permission to move that car by its owner was considered grand theft? Or that moving a vehicle onto a public road without a license was also illegal?"

"As it stated, I was clearly intoxicated and making reckless decisions that night. And I would like to add that an outdated car hardly is what I would consider grand..." Ezra had started but the hard shuffle of Judge Travis papers cut his speech off short.

"Either you think we are stupid or you want us to believe you are." Travis stopped him in mid sentence. The tone of his voice stayed level but held a clear no nonsense clip in his words. "I can straighten the confusion up now. We are not and you are not so let us not play games. I am a busy man and have no time for smart-mouth comments from a child. Now I would like to address a notation that was sent along with your case file. It says that you have been associated..."

"But not proven..." Ezra quickly added.

Josiah gave his son a sharp look. "You are breaking the thin ice you are walking on."

"...with the involvement of false documents, stolen account information and counterfeited property." Travis skimming over the notes that the former case handler had left.

"Sirs," Josiah cleared his throat to address his concerns. "I was to understand that those false documents, accounts and property had been sorted out. Those items were originally from his mother's hands not his. She had made a quick departure but admitted that he had nothing to do with them. She stated that she had left it behind with him in forgetfulness and he was unaware of them in his baggage that she had packed for him. I can not see how he should be accountable for her actions."

Ezra frowned over at Josiah. The fact was, and he was very much aware, that his mother had used him to direct attention off of herself in order to leave the country and in so, leaving the blame on him. He was certain that it was she that called in the 'tip' to the police in the first place. Stronger in fact that she was expressing her fears to him the night before of the authorities following her.

If it wasn't for Josiah's persistent with those involved and getting Maude to confess through a telephone conversation while unknowingly being recorded, Ezra would still be stuck with those charges and facing more serious consequences.

Of course, Josiah was still in the dark that Ezra very much had a hand to play in those false documents. In fact, it was his hand that forged those documents. It was a talent of his and his mother made sure he practiced that gift often. The stolen accounts however, he was innocent of those charges and the idea did belong to his mother and her latest side kick, Thompson if he remembered right.

Travis nodded his head as he continued to read the file, making notations to follow up at. "I will look further into that situation. There is an added comment but it is rather vague. I will let you know of my findings."

"Thank you, your Honor." Josiah replied respectfully.

Judge Travis looked over at Ezra. "And where is your Mother now?"

"I do not know, Sir." Ezra said softly but truthfully.

Travis looked at his screen again and Bryce took a moment to address Ezra. "The DUI and theft, it happened after the situation with these other's dropped charges or before?"

"It happened before, Sir. The other situation happened a week or a week and a half after the DUI. I remembered he just had gotten the monitor." Josiah answered for Ezra but looked over at his son who nodded his head in confirmation.

"And your mother has not made or attempted to make contact with you after the later charges?" Bryce questioned but stolen a glance over at the judge.

"No Sir," Ezra shook his head, also a lie but he felt it really did not matter if she had or if she hadn't. He did not know where she was hiding. The world was a very large place and Maude was an experienced traveler.

"Before the DUI charges, you did have contact with your mother?" Bryce jotted down some notes on a paper he had near his laptop.

"I don't understand what difference whether I had are not. It is irrelevant to my case." Ezra answered with a peeved tone in his voice. He didn't understand the direction the questions Office Bryce was heading towards but he feared that the man's wheels were turning on the right track.

"Maude was visiting briefly about that time." Josiah rubbed Ezra's arm, meaning to soothe the boy but Ezra leaned away from him.

She had been visiting in late January, a cold month in New York and Josiah feared she had come to take the boy away. Her packing Ezra's small belongings for 'just one week' put him on high alert and Ezra seemed to be troubled about her visit as well. Then the DUI happened and the house arrest sentenced a week later and after that, the illegal items found in Ezra's suitcase by a call in tip.

"Do you have sole custody of him?" Bryce looked over with his brows raised.

"No, I do not." Josiah shook his head and with a slight hesitation he add, "I am working on it currently."

Ezra looked over at his father with a rare surprised. This was news to him and one he wasn't sure how he felt. His heart flickered with a warmth in the fact that Josiah wanted Ezra solely but his mind was furious that Josiah hadn't discussed it with him at all. Ezra enjoyed living with Josiah and Nathan, there was no mistaken on that.

Nathan was rather a goodie-two shoes but he did seem to mean well and he played the part of an older brother perfectly. Josiah had rules that Ezra was finding they didn't bend to him, but he was up for the challenge. Plus, he did like not having to move all about the country as he did while 'living' with his mother. Yet, he didn't like the idea that a paper gave some adults a kind of ownership to him. In fact, he did well on his own when they didn't interfere at all. He didn't understand why he was OK with the idea when it was his choice but when it's forced upon him, he wanted to fight against it. Maybe it was teenage hormones but he had always been like that. Maybe there was a rebel strike in him a mile long.

Travis made a nod of approval. "Good. I will be expecting the case on my desk in the next few months."

"I believe you will, Sir " Josiah again nodded and feeling a little more positive about it now that the Judge seemed to pushing it.

"Ezra." Travis looked over his reading glasses in Ezra's direction. "You have finished the DUI classes and have four more months until you are able to have the monitor removed. That would put you into August, if you behave. You've come this far, lets see it happen."

Josiah and Ezra both nodded their heads in agreement.

"That is where I come in. To help you stay on course." Officer Walter Bryce cleared his throat and spun his own screen around for Ezra and Josiah to see. The Judge had pulled up the same screen so he could follow along. "I have mapped the area where you would be able to roam without setting off the monitor. As you can see, it does include the main road to your Grandparents' home as you are staying there for a brief time." Bryce circled the small horse ranch with his pen and the dirt road that they would travel on. "As well as giving you a little fee roaming space about the ranch as there is nothing I can foresee you getting into that would cause you to violate your probation at this location."

"Thank you for considering that." Josiah was relieved, fearing that not being able to stay at their Victorian home so soon would cause issues. He was glad to know that his parents' home was not out of bounds and nor, by looking at the map, was the tree-house and the swimming hole.

"Of course I did cut off all the local bars. I doubt he would be served but best keep temptations off the table." Bryce went on, pointing out places on the map. "And all restaurants that serve any type of alcoholic beverages. The Pine Dam is also zoned out. I find a lot of teenagers and young adults go there for...trouble. The billiard hall, naturally is marked out as well as Hot Point."

"Hot Point?" Josiah looked up, not being familiar with the place.

Bryce nodded his head. "Yes. It opened up about five years ago. A kind of teenage free-zone," Bryce explained, shaking his head at the idea. "It opened up as a safe outlet place for kids to be kids without worrying about being harmed. It had a good meaning but it only takes a few to mess that idea up. The owner does work hard in keeping it a safe free zone but kids find trouble in there and walk out the door with it and it's out of his hands."

"Defiantly a place he should stay away from." Josiah glanced at his son who did look somewhat disappointed that he would have to wait to check the place out.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Bryce truly was. He hated when parents tried to alter his plans and though his method were seemingly strict, they were truly designed to aid the person under his supervision to succeed in ending their parole. "Also I had noticed that your previous curfew was set at eight-thirty. I would like to change that."

"To ten-thirty I hope." Ezra secretly did hope. Eight-thirty was just too early for anyone to be home specifically at his age. Josiah's age, sure but not for a fourteen- nearly fifteen year old boy that was used to roaming about in the late hours.

"There is no reason for you to be outside your home after six-thirty on any given day. So I reset the curfew between the hours of 6:30 pm to 6:30 am." Bryce stated matter-of-factually. "During that time frame, you must be inside your home or your grandparent's home. Perhaps in the city there was a time delays to consider but in this small community, I do not anticipate that as being an issue."

"What?" Ezra leaned forward in his seat. "That time is ludicrous and unreasonable! I cannot remember the last time I had to be at home at six-thirty! It's an hour for children!"

"Ezra? You do understand that you are not an adult?" Judge Travis actually seemed to show concern for the first time. "You are a child. Obviously you experienced more than one would at your age but you are still a child."

Bryce looked down at a paper he had outlined in front of him, tapping his chin with a pen. "You would get off school at three-thirty, four-thirty if you receive after school detention. Your home is, if you walk slow and took breaks, thirty minutes walking distance from your school. I will admit that you would miss after school activities but this is to serve as a lesson to a crime that you have committed. I really see no reason for you to be outside your home later than six-thirty in the evening or before the morning hours of six-thirty." Bryce looked around at the adults in the room, looking for suggestion if they found responsible cause to dispute the curfew, he was after all willing to listen.

"Sorry my son. I can't think of any reason to disagree with the curfew." Josiah looked over at Ezra, hating to see the disappointment in the boy's eyes but it was for his own good. Though as his father, it broke his heart that he couldn't give the boy the freedom he was so used to having. It was like placing a healthy wild animal in a small cage , giving it room to only pace. "It would give you plenty of time to hang out..."

"Hang out! Where? You have eliminated every social place on this quaint little map!" Ezra eyes was blazing with green fire. Six-thirty! They did not clip his wings, they tore them off. "Home, school, home, school. That is all I have for the next four months!"

"I think you are understanding what the punishment is to your crime." Bryce raised his eyebrows. It was about time, he thought to himself. He did not want to see this kid repeating criminal mistakes into his adult life.

"That isn't true, son." Travis smiled at the boy's childish out burst as he pointed to an area on the map. "We did consider keeping the park open for you. It has a nice little walking trail that you can enjoy and meet with friends."

"And it's only fifteen minutes from your house," Bryce pointed out.

"And three minutes from this very spot," Travis added.

"I think there is a small little pond there that you could feed the ducks. I remember doing that often at your age." Josiah smiled, remembering how he loved to do that as a kid. Just sit on the bench feeding crumbs to the ducks and…

"Why would I want to sit on a bench full of duck fecal matter and feed the feather creatures so they can drop more at my feet?" Ezra looked over at his father as he lost his mind. He turned his green eyes on the Judge and Parole officer, he hated that they their tone became condescending towards him.

It was his fault. He was behaving like a toddler. He was letting his emotions get the best of him. His mother would be so disappointed in him if she were to witness his manner at this very moment. He could visually see her shaking her head slowly while softly saying 'Ezra. Ezra. I raised you better'. Take the punishment and find the loopholes, he told himself. That's all he had to do.

"You may find it inspiring." Josiah patted his arm but Ezra pulled away from him and sat back in his chair. Josiah frowned at the sudden change in his manner.

"This isn't for you to negotiate. You do realize that this is a form of punishment?" Bryce looked directly at Ezra, holding his stare. "This is actually the best outcome you would had gotten. It could have been worse."

Juvie, Ezra thought to himself. He was fully aware of what the outcome could have been so he gave a nod of his head.

Bryce continued more towards Josiah than to Ezra since the boy took up sulking. "If there is some kind of special thing happening with the family or school field trips, let me aware and together, as his parole officer and you as his father, we will work on finding a rational solution.

Now as the monitor itself, nothing has changed." The parole officer pulled out some papers under his laptop, handing a copy to Ezra and Josiah. "I will however go over the guidelines for the record. Please read along."

He cleared his throat and started reading out loud for the group. "The device monitors your whereabouts as well as any alcohol consumption by monitoring your sweat levels. Every place you travel will be documented on this map. If I wanted to find where you are at any given time, I can pull up the map and it will show me. Please understand that I will be doing so. It will vibrate and blink in warning when you are a foot near your boundary line. If you cross your boundary, I will be notified, your father will be notified and the police will be notified. Any questions so far?" Bryce asked Josiah and Ezra, both shook their heads.

"Then I will continue." He looked down at his paper and continued." It will also give you an hour warning with four quick vibrations when you are nearing your curfew and will continue every fifteen minutes until you reach home. Of course if you do not make it home in time, I will be notified as well as your father. It will also alert us if you tamper with the device. If you are at home before your curfew, you will not receive any warnings. When it states home, it means inside your front door. The map boundary for those hours only covers the size of your home. Not your front yard. Not your driveway. Not your backyard. And as before, you are responsible for charging that unit and to do so you will need to be near an outlet as you will not be able to take it off to charge it. The device is waterproof so you can shower and swim with it on or if you happen to get caught in a rainstorm. And a reminder that I may drop in on you anywhere and anytime to evaluate your process. Any questions?"

"The curfew." Ezra stated, still appalled by the time. He would try to reason with this man that suddenly had the power to control his life. "Can I not convince you to shave off the morning to a later time to boost the evening hour. It still would equal the same time length that I would be inside my home."

"It isn't negotiable. I believed I made that clear earlier." Bryce was a parole officer long enough to know it was best that those who he dealt with knew from the start that he was not going to be pushed into their demands.

Josiah did hate that Ezra was going this and he wished he could have prevented. He underestimated Ezra's ability to create trouble. Yet, he felt that Ezra was being treated fair and no, his son did not like the terms but it was a legal sentencing and one that he deserved to serve. It was a hard lesson for someone his age to learn but obviously one he needed.

Josiah took a moment to go over things in his mind and in the end, he felt the meeting went well. "I am satisfied with what we have discussed and I believe it to be fair and reasonable. If I have further questions, how may I reach you?"

"I am truly glad you feel that way, Mr. Larabee." Bryce slid a business card to Josiah as well as one to Ezra. He then stood up, indicating that the meeting was over. "Ezra, I am aware that you are not completely happy with everything but I do want this to be a learning experience for you and I hope in the future it will help aid you in making better decisions. I know you do not feel it at the moment but I am on your side. I want you to succeed. You obviously are an intelligent individual with a brilliant future ahead of you if you make the right decisions. If you do need help in something that you cannot discuss with your father or in need of getting out of a situation before it vitiated your parole, call me. I will help you."

"Thank you, Sir." Josiah reached out to accept Bryce's hand shake which he than offer to Ezra. Of course, Ezra shook his hand hiding his displeasure. They then shook Judge Travis hand before leaving the room.

Josiah stopped at his father's office on the way, briefing him on how the meeting went. They spoke of small things and as they did, Josiah kept giving Ezra concern glances. The boy was chewing on something to keep him quiet this long. After a half an hour, Josiah led Ezra back out of the maze of offices and into the parking lot.

Once both were inside the pickup, Josiah put the key into the ignition but didn't turn it. He waited in silence, watching traffic on the street, watching pedestrians on the side-walk for a good five minutes before breaking the silence. "Mind telling me what has gotten you quiet? It isn't the curfew, is it?"

Ezra looked over at him, hiding his annoyance. "Nothing. I am perfectly fine."

"I'm not a mind reader, son. I wish I was though." Josiah gave him a half-hearted grin. "It would make things a little easier."

"Why was I not informed about you preceding legal actions for my custody?" Ezra questioned giving his father a hard glare but kept his voice smooth.

Josiah took a deep breath, turned to look back at the street again. "Truthfully. I was scared you would take off. You are kind of good at that."

"I don't want you to have sole custody of me." Ezra saw the evident pain that crossed Josiah's features at the brutality of his words and he shook his head against the guilt raising. "I don't want her to either." He added quickly to help ease the impact. Josiah had been good to him and he really didn't want to hurt his father's feelings. It wasn't choosing one parent over the other. It was the idea that he had no say over it. "Why do I have to have either of you making my decisions for me when I am completely able and capable to…"

"Because you are fourteen years old. It seems that you keep forgetting that. You obviously can not make your own decisions or you wouldn't be in the mess you are in now." Josiah pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't like the level his voice had taken and knew he had to drop it a notch. "You are my son and I have every right to proceed with this action. It is my responsibility to see that you are cared for and given the proper living conditions as your father. It is a responsibility that I want and one that I choice to take on with pride. And perhaps you are right. I should have at least discusses it with you. I am sorry for that. I was in the wrong but it wouldn't had changed my decision."

"Josiah, I'm tired of everyone making my decisions. I' m tired of everyone claiming they know best." Ezra looked down at his empty hands.

"Welcome to teenage life. You are caught between a child and an adult, makes things a little harder." Josiah sighed, trying to find the right words to make him understand. "I honestly want you to have a better living condition then you had before. A stable home. A life where you don't need to keep a packed bag under the bed for emergency getaways. I want you to make friends, laugh, and be able to enjoy the last years of your childhood being a child. Your mother cannot do that but I can."

"Mother loves me, Josiah. I know that." Ezra looked out the passenger window, hating that he had to keep defending her. She was far from the perfect mother but she did the best Maude could do and she did love him. She really did.

Josiah reached out, grasping his hand and held tight when he tried to pull away. "I know she does. I am not nor will I ever disagree with you on that. Maybe I am judging her too harshly, I apologize for that. Lord up above knows I made mistakes as a father." Josiah rubbed the back of his hand with his callus thumb. "Know that I love you too. So does Nathan. Your mother picked a lifestyle that isn't suitable for a child." Josiah frowned when Ezra finally freed his hand from Josiah's own. "I don't want to keep living in fear that Maude will show up in a year or two, demanding you back and I have no power to say no. I won't keep her from seeing you but I will do what I am able to keep her from taking you from me and Nathan. You've been alone for too long, son."

* * *

Sheriff Larabee, who held a mug in his hand, watched his son and grandson inside the truck from his office window. He slowly lifted the coffee to his mouth when Judge Travis approached him.

"How much trouble is the boy in?" John questioned his friend without turning around, catching the other's reflection on the window.

"You asking as a grandfather or the sheriff?" Travis sat on the edge of John's desk.

"Does it matter?" John turned to face him, putting his back to the window.

"I would say it does." Travis handed him a folder. "Maude Standish case file. If she flown the country like the feds think she has, I don't see her coming back soon. There isn't a standing case against her though except for the stuff she admitted to over the phone."

John shifted through the papers he was handed, glancing at them but not reading too much on them at the moment.

"Course her case is pending and a stronger evidence may turn up at a later time." The older man picked up the family picture on John's desk, thinking he will be needed to replace it with the added family. Natalie would make sure of it. He set it back down softly.

"Officer Bryce believes Ezra knew exactly what he was doing when he was arrested. I think he may be onto something." Travis went on.

"What do you mean?" Puzzled by the statement, John looked over at the Judge, placing the folder on his desk.

Travis gave a shrug. "Boy has been moved around, left with others beside his mother. He even lived on the streets for a year. Ran away, his mother had reported." Travis stood up and walked over to the window. The parking lot was empty now. "Maude Standish couldn't take Ezra from the arms of his father if he was being monitored. Not with her record. Not with her lifestyle."

"So he gets arrested just to stay with Josiah?" John shook his head. "That is a big assumption. He couldn't possibly know how the outcome of his sentence would be. How could he?"

"Good lawyer." Travis shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the door. "The boy is persuasive if you allow him to open his mouth. He probably knew the odds were in his favour. Just something to think about."

"Orrin?" John pretend to be stacking the papers on his desk.

Orrin Travis stopped just at the door, turning to look at his friend.

"When was he on the street?" John asked, looking over at the judge, trying to sound as if the question had no real importance but just his curiosity.

"I believe when he was ten or eleven. About three years ago." Travis tapped the side of the door frame as thinking but he already had the sentenced planned out in his mind. "Isn't that the same age as your youngest pup? JD?" The judge shook his head, his weary eyes showing concern. "Not sure how he survived it. Makes you wonder what his life was like if it was worse than the streets."


End file.
